Los Soliloquios de Manny…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: los pensamientos de Manny en su propio voice-off. Él y Frida tienen 15 años :


¿Qué tal? Un saludo a todos. primero, los sigo invitando a que chequen las nuevas entradas al concurso, y segundo, los invito a visitar mi página de youtube, en donde publiqué mi primer video, un video que es un regalo para todos ustedes, espero les guste. En cuanto a este fic, bueno, como a muchos parece gustarles la manera como narro cuando Manny, un chico de 15 años, esta pensando para sí mismo, aquí decidí hacerlo pensar bastante, aunque sé sobre manera que él me odiará por esto jejeje. Y ahora el fic.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Los Soliloquios de Manny…**

Una mañana tranquila en Ciudad Milagro, un hermoso día para caminar, para respirar, para vivir… o si son Manny y Frida… para andar mojando a la gente que pasa frente a Casa del Macho…

-jajaja, eso estuvo genial ¿no Frida?

-sí, no puedo creer que con esta ya sean 6 veces este mes que mojamos a ese perro.

-bueno, esto ya me aburrió –poniendo expresión de frustración y soltando con desdén el último globo al vacio, logrando darle a alguien en la calle que grita "¡ahhh! ¡¿Por qué a mi?!" -¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Frida?

-irme.

-¡¿Qué?!

-ahm, ¿no te lo dije?, Alberto me invitó a salir hoy con él, iremos al cine y luego a comer.

-el muy cretino –es el pensamiento del iracundo chico que solo se cruza de brazos y pone una expresión de enfado total en su rostro -pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué vas a salir con él si el año pasado andabas diciendo que era un tonto que debería andar con Zoe Aves?

-porque él pagará todo, además, viéndolo bien, no está tan mal jijiji…

-miserable mal nacido- es el segundo pensamiento del moreno mientras aprieta puños, dientes y mirada con ira.

-bueno, no me esperes despierto, jejeje, siempre quise decir eso, bueno ya en serio, te veo mañana Manny.

-un momento, si desde un principio pensabas abandonarme hoy, ¿entonces a que rayos viniste en primer lugar?

-¿Qué?, ¿no era obvio?, solo vine a matar el tiempo antes de mi cita. ¡Nos vemos!

-maldito infeliz… ¡bah! ¿Quién la necesita? Haré lo que yo quiera, no tendré que preocuparme por ella, al fin hare cosas de macho, nada de andar cuidando a una niñita delicada… -Manny se detiene en seco y pone carita de melancolía -… una niñita delicada que resiste tantos golpes como El Tigre aun sin tener súper poderes… (suspira) bueno, tendré que entretenerme en algo…

Manny toma su chamarra y sale de su casa para caminar sin rumbo, cabizbajo, y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Buscaba en el suelo una pequeña brecha de consuelo, por alguna razón, no sabiendo cual, él –oye, déjalo así ¿quieres? Sé perfectamente por qué estoy deprimido, no está Frida conmigo, y eso ya es bastante malo; lo que no sé es ¿por qué trajiste de nuevo a ese idiota si sabes como lo odio? –ehem, en algo lo tenía que usar, y además, esto es un fanfic ¿recuerdas? Por fuerza necesita de un personaje inventado. Y ahora que lo pienso bien… ¡de que diablos te quejas, si en los fics anteriores ya te dejé hacerle hasta lo impensable a Frida, no creo que te mueras por estar lejos de ella unos cuantos minutos; además, creo que deberías agradecerme por eso en lugar de andar protestando, sin mencionar que aun te falta terminar con "el trabajito" en el de "Pequeños Objetos", así que ya deja de quejarte y copera un poco por favor! –sigsh, lo que tengo que soportar por ser figura pública… -cállate o dejo a Frida con Alberto. -¿en verdad serías capaz de hacerme eso? –Pruébame… -ok, ok, ya entendí… ¿en donde te quedaste? –Tú caminando y mirando al suelo -¿así? –sí, así, ¿puedo seguir? –sí como quieras. –gracias… en fin, a petición del enano alborotador… Manny sabía la razón de su tristeza: su Frida estaba con su más odiado rival, quien seguramente estaba clamando victoria…

El lento caminar de Manny lo llevó hasta un lugar en donde prefería no haber estado, pero iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo notó, pensamientos como:

-¿por qué tenía que salir con él?, ¿a caso no se da cuenta de que es un idiota? Solo le hará daño… -levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que llegó al cine, en donde están entrando Frida y Alberto, y este la está abrazando por el hombro –grrr, tontos pies, tenían que traerme justo a donde está ella, y para colmo están exhibiendo "Riñas Callejeras 4", ¡y esa traidora que dijo que vendría a verla conmigo!... no es que me importe.

Manny camina un poco más hasta llegar al parque, en donde se sentó en la primera banca que encontró. Su humor estaba por los suelos:

-no puedo creerlo, soy un tonto, ¿Por qué no invite a salir a Frida cuando tuve la oportunidad?... jmp, olvida eso Tigre, no lo hice porque nunca antes tuve la necesidad de hacerlo sino hasta que llegó ese cretino, antes ella solo estaba conmigo, sin nadie en el medio, y ahora ese papanatas debe estar regocijándose de lo lindo por tener a Frida para él solo…

Manny se levanta y reanuda su caminata, ahora llega hasta el restaurant _Ches Luis _en donde Frida y Alberto parecen comer muy a gusto:

-no, cabeza, solo voltea, no, mires, no… -pero era inútil, inevitablemente sus instintos lo obligaban a dirigir a su pobre mirada hacia donde estaba tan dolorosa escena para él -¿Por qué será que comienzo a creer que todo mi cuerpo está armando un complot en mi contra solo para torturarme?

Manny da media vuelta y se va, su mente estaba nublada de celos, rabia y dolor, había tenido más de lo que podía soportar; sus instintos le rogaban que entrara en ese lugar, golpeara al tipo hasta dejarlo medio muerto en castigo por atreverse a respirar cerca de su adorada Frida, tomar a Frida en sus brazos, sacarla de ahí, y llevarla hasta las afueras de la ciudad solo para poder abrazarla y besarla de forma desenfrenada, sin nadie que los detuviera… pero había solo un problema:

-bien hecho Rivera, eres tan macho como para pelear contra Sartana, pero eres tan cobarde como para encarar a tu mejor amiga y decirle que te gusta.

Manny estaba devastado, sus propios sentimientos lo traicionaban, era el macho más malo de toda la Ciudad Milagro, pero parecía un cachorrito asustado cuando se trataba de enfrentar sus sentimientos hacia Frida:

-podría probar a respirar como lo hace mi mamá, tal vez eso me relaje… nah, debo salvar la poca dignidad que me queda, ya bastante malo es que ande caminando solo en las calles mientras que mi único amor se anda paseando con otro, y con mi consentimiento… ¿Qué mas puede salir mal?

Justo en ese momento, Manny recibe de la nada un impacto en la cabeza quedando completamente inconsciente; tras unas cuantas horas despierta, solo para poder sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que está durmiendo plácidamente en el pasto y recargando la cabeza en las piernas de Frida, quien no dejaba de llamarlo con su dulce voz mientras jugaba con los rizos que caían sobre su frente:

-vaya que si eres hermosa…

-jmjmjm, hasta que despiertas, pensé que estarías ronroneando sobre mis piernas por horas, hasta comencé a creer que estabas despierto y solo te hacías el dormido porque disfrutabas que te estuviera acariciando la frente.

-¡gahsp! ¡Frida! ¡Pensé que estaba soñando! –El pobre se sentó tan rápido como pudo, estaba completamente sonrojado, ya no sabía ni donde meter la cara -¡auch! ¿Qué me golpeó? –Se frota la cabeza.

-jajaja, ahora tan hermosa soy que ya hasta sueñas conmigo ¿no~?, ¿y que es lo que sueñas Manny, que me estabas abrazando, o besando quizás?

-¿Qué? –el moreno estaba perplejo, no entendía nada.

-jiji, fue una roca de una explosión de la parvada de furia lo que te golpeó, tu papá ya se encargó de ellas, y por cierto, gracias por lo de "hermosa", nunca antes me lo habían dicho Manny.

-ahm, de~ nada, supongo… -Frida se sienta junto de él y lo toma de la mano, lo que hace que el chico comience a sudar frío y le tiemblen las rodillas.

-por cierto Manny, ¿sabías que ronroneas aun sin estar transformado?, ¿o que hablas dormido?

-¡arg! Estúpido cerebro, ¿a caso no puedes coordinar bien? Piensas lo que debo decir en voz alta, y gritas lo que solo deberías pensar –piensa iracundo el pobre chico enamorado –ahora por culpa de mi falta de coordinación Frida ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que estoy loco por ella y que tengo ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta que me canse…

-¿en serio eso es lo que quieres?

-… ¿lo dije en voz alta?

-ehm, sí, demasiado alta de hecho… pero, si en serio eso es lo que quieres, pues bueno, mejor nos damos prisa, o se hará más tarde y mi papá mandará a toda la jefatura a buscarme…

-¿Qué? –Manny solo sintió el jalón de su chamarra, Frida, su Frida, lo había tomado por la chamarra, y con toda la calma del mundo lo había atraído hacia ella y lo comenzó a besar en los labios de manera apasionada; el moreno estaba perplejo y con los ojos bien abiertos, aun no lograba coordinar sus ideas por completo, quizás alucinaba por el golpe en la cabeza:

-¡pero vaya que alucinación tan picante! –fue su penúltimo pensamiento antes de rodear la cintura de Frida y atraerla hacia él para intensificar el beso; y mientras ambos exploraban los labios del otro, pequeños suspiros escapaban y sus respiraciones se agitaban al abrazarse, besarse, y acariciar al otro como desesperados, en ese momento, el último pensamiento cruzó por la cabecita del moreno antes de perderse en sus propios sentimientos:

-¡bendita falta de coordinación cerebral!

**Fin**

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Satisfechos con el resultado? Espero que sí, este es mi segundo fic en el que tengo uno de mis "pequeños encuentros uno a uno" contra Manny jejeje. Es divertido pelear con él, así como también es divertido darle lo que él quiere. No es uno de mis mejores fics, lo sé, pero igual, se los mando de corazón. Espero que pronto se me ocurran más fics de El Tigre; por lo mientras, dejaré de publicar fics de El Tigre (debo guardar ideas para los premios del concurso), pero no significa que dejaré de publicar, de hecho, publicaré algunos fics sobre una nueva serie que me ha llamado la atención llamada "Combo Niños", en verdad se las recomiendo, así como espero sus comentarios sobre este fic, y que lean los fics de Combo Niños que publicaré.

Es todo por ahora. Se cuidan mucho.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
